


To always hold you near

by Alesche_Ionned



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Cute, Family Fluff, Feels, Fluff, Gifts, characters are mention but not active, so sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 13:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17448173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alesche_Ionned/pseuds/Alesche_Ionned
Summary: Yugi wakes up and has a visitor sorry can't say much else it would spoil the surprise hehe





	To always hold you near

To always hold you near  
The studio is quiet save except for the a creaky pipe or two. It’s early in the morning a little while before everyone would come in to start the day. Bendy, Boris, and Alice are still fast asleep the only one awake is Yugi.

Yugi is usually an early riser as he heads to bed before the others. Heis sitting at the desk in his room the one he shares with Bendy. Yugi never worries about making too much noise Bendy is a heavy sleeper. He hums a bit before he rights it down working on a song awaits makes him happy. He can’t wait to show Uncle Sammy maybe they could play it together!

So engrossed in his work Yugi does not notice the door open. Yugi suddenly feels a pair of hands cover his eyes.

“Guess who?” Yugi knows that voice anywhere as a big smile breaks out across his face.

“Big sis Susie!” He happily exclaims.

Susie laughs at his excitement as she removes her hands. Yugi turns around to give her a big hug that Susie happily receives. Susie notices the paper behind Yugi she grabs it as they break the hug. Susie glances over it seeing it not just being Yugi's usual work of just notes but there are lyrics with it.

“This looks nice little one."She says with a smile

Yugi jumps a little as he didn’t even notice her grab it off the desk. Yugi blushes in embarrassment.

"It’s not that great it’s not even finished yet!"He says all a fluster

"Nonsense it’s lovely I’m sure Sammy would love to play this with you.”

Susie sets the paper back on the desk and grabs the bag by her side. She looks over at Bendy somehow he is still asleep.

“How about we wake up sleepy head over there?”

“Ok.” Yugi gets up from his chair and heads to the side of Bendy's bed a mischievous look

“Bendy were all out of bacon soup!” He yells

Bendy jumps out of bed as Yugi and Susie bust out in laughter Susie is the first one to stop laughing.

“I have a surprise for the both of you.” She says they both look at her in excitment.

Susie reaches into her bag and pulls out two nicely wrapped gifts. She gives one to Bendy the other to Yugi. Bendy rips open the paper with vigor while Yugi is much more controlled as he carefully peels back the wrapping.

They both gasp at what their gifts are. In Yugi’s grasp is Bendy plush but it’s different he has seen the others laying around but they were nothing like this one. This one has gloves and has pure white for the face and lacks the mistich he always sees. Bendy pulls out a plush of someone very unexpected it’s a plush of none other than Yugi! Susie must have made them.

“Do you guys like them?”

“WE LOVE THEM!”

They hug her tightly.


End file.
